


[FanVid] Hardison, Parker, Eliot - Ever the Same

by Patron Saint of Thieves (RenegadeMasquerade)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/Patron%20Saint%20of%20Thieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid of Hardison, Parker, and Eliot, to the song "Ever the Same" by Rob Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FanVid] Hardison, Parker, Eliot - Ever the Same

On YouTube:

Or on Vimeo:

[Leverage - Hardison, Parker, Eliot - Ever the Same](https://vimeo.com/128833072)


End file.
